Nanomania loops
by gentlemen genocide machine
Summary: An alternative continuity from the infinite loops and sharing a loose connection with consume.enhance.loop, this follows Kieran and friends unfortunate dumping into the time looping mess of ygddrasil.
1. chapter 1.0

Chapter 1.0[Unfortunate grail war]

**"YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF BLUEBERRY!"**.

There wasn't much that lancer expected from this holy grail war.

The spearman dodged out of the way of the kids armoured fist as it caused the building behind him to explode.

A good fight with strong opponents was one thing he expected at least.

This wasn't one of them.

_"Boost!,Boost!,Boost!"._Damn was that gauntlet talkative.

A kid who was at the wrong place and time leading him to make sure there weren't witnesses became a rampage through town as said kid somehow didn't die from being impaled and now had a gauntlet that apparently let him demolish thing's llike they were made of paper.

As the servant and master continued they're battle into the distance, saber couldn't help but wonder how this even happened.

/

"So".

"..." the entire thing was ridiculous.

"How exactly did you summon tiamat?, isn't that y'know impossible?" honestly, rin couldn't even begin to understand how Kieran was able to pull this crap off.

"...Well. I'm a mechanical abomination that has a dragon in his right arm and tends to spend my down time killing myself through copies. At this point i wouldn't be surprised if i summoned two beast's at once".

Tiamat, having needed to crouch down even as she was sitting, voiced her own opinion in the matter. Even though her language was more akin to singing a note rather than using words.

"You did not just say!".

"...What _did_ she say?".

"I think it's best if I didn't translate".

/

"**YOU DAMN MONGREL!"**.

The endless barrage of Gilgamesh's treasures flew forth at him.

Kieran, rather than dodge like any sane person, simply stood in place as he shot at the king of heroes with his two handguns.

He unloaded Cthuga and ithaqua into archers direction.

Thanks to some unnamed Noble phantasm, Gilgamesh was left unharmed. Kieran on the other hand...

His body was riddeld with myriad weapons, four in his chest, one in his left leg, two in his right and arms where equally impaled.

And a sword going through his left eye.

And grinned.

Gilgamesh glared as the treasures that impaled Kieran begun to warp and collapse as his body _ate them_.

With sickening crack's and pop's six segmented, bladed limbs exploded from his back. Silver blades on black carapace, he grinned as he looked up at Gilgamesh With his new eye.

"You mad?".

/

There was certainly alot tammamo didn't expect of her master.

For instance, she didn't expect to find out that her master was a metal skeleton.

Or that said metal skeleton was currently holding the unconscious body of a very large man.

Berserker?.

"Yo, I'm Kieran and I'm guessing that your my servant".

"how did you do that?" the avatar of amaterasu asked, the commande seals visible on his skeletal right hand.

"Punches. Lot's and lot's of punches. So!, up for a bath?".

-Later-

"And then there was that time i punched gaia to death".

The two had conversed over dinner that tammamo had cooked, pretty good actually.

Kieran's lower body had finished regenerating leaving him now with half of his attire while his upper body had already Regenerated his obsidian flesh.

"Hmm, interesting. Master perhaps After this we should go out and look for other masters".

"Hmm, we'll it's better than what i thought of".

-Later-

A battle royal had brocken out.

And a strange one at that.

A battle royale waged by tammamo no mae and the tammamo nine. The only difference between them was the colour of their clothing and choice of hairstyles.

How did this happen in the first place?, well after having bested the odds and even surviving the terror that was the tohsaka, emiya alliance. Kieran and his faithful caster had reached the holy grail, however it had split tammamo's power in the form of the tammamo nine.

The holy grail war had changed.

The prize for the victor among these terrifying vixens?.

Kieran himself.

"Honestly, who writes this crap?".

/

"Honestly, you guys seriously piss me off".

The cavern was illuminated by the crimson glow of the thing that inhabited the grail.

"Always getting in the way...you just love messing with me".

Shirou couldn't help but find this loop suspicious, first was the fact Kieran wasn't around which was odd considering how loud he can be when fighting.

Second was the servants that were summoned, lancer was some black Knight, berserker was a coiling mass of metal, caster was a laser spamming cowl and assassin was a black fog.

Third was that kirie was nowhere to be found.

"Rerouting power from wish granting systems. deactivating holy grail formation".

All of that was unfortunately answered by Kieran apparently looping in as the third war's avenger.

Avengers form was that of the grail, a black fluid overflowed and begun to spill onto the ground. The grail began to change, eyes snapping open as red orbs glared at the world and mouths forming and shrieking in distain for this place.

From the black sea, similar organs were forming as black tendrils rose up.

Black, flesh like tendrils shot out of the grail and formed into bulbous, sphere like shoulders that soon had metal plates grow over. The rest of the grail changed as well, becoming a abdomen devoid of skin the visible flesh black instead of red.

The tendrils below joined the tendrils above, forming together into legs in a similar state to the abdomen though covered by a layer of jagged, shifting metal that had the occasional hole.

It produced arms from it's shoulders, the left bicep was lacking in anything metal which the rest of the arm made up for as it gave way to a robotic limb interlaced with muscle fibres ending in an oddly shaped hand. The right bicep was mix of both giving way to a look that gave the impression that the black flesh grew over the machinery, the rest of the arm was completely organic looking ending in an equally odd shaped hand.

Then the head formed.

A primarily human structure, two red orbs on the right side acted as eyes Below was a metal plate that parted to reveal flesh rending fangs, the left side was drastically different. A single normal blue eye above a parted slit of flesh that revealed normal teeth.

"Shirou emyia, ally of justice. Artoria Pendragon, king of Britain".

The voice he had used was now distorted, tendrils extending from his back ending in blades of various shapes.

"Rin tosahka, shining gem. EMYIA, crystallised justice".

He begun to make a slow advance upon them.

"Sakura mato, grail vessel. Medusa, cursed protector".

"Rerouting power to avenger system. Engaging higher reality observation, kaleidoscope".

"Preparing container for sprit manifestation, heavens feel".

"... You think you can kill me?" it seemed less like a question and more like someone questioning anothers sanity.

"This isn't the first time that we've stopped all the world's evils".

Chuckling.

He slowly chuckled that the boy's answer.

"Evil?. No. To be evil is to willingly make others suffer for no apparent reason or gain. I am not evil. Even if this isn't 'me' this **DESIRE** is much his as well".

"Desire?. what could that reckless idiot desire that would leave others dead?" rin asked it.

"It's simple, why must i be around you?. I'd be content to simply drift alone in the void, alone no-one to try and kill me, vex me with their existence, annoy me with their repetition. Ah, the wish granting system, grail had already accessed the base code of this 'world' a week ago. I thought i could exploit this little game of yours to gather information to mess with, that was before you demolished the 'competition'. Perhaps you discovered this 'me' and wondered how this happened...".

His pace stopped, a second forearm formed from his left elbow. The flesh wrapping around a cannon.

"Or... It's that damn tree messing with me again".

Weapons suddenly spawned from his form and fired, the masters and servants jumping away from the hail of bullets and other ordinance.

Magic, swords, gems and chains flashed and flew and avengers form was pelted.


	2. chapter 11

chapter 1.1[Ancient seasoning struggle]

"And why am i here again?".

It was certainly an odd situation Kieran had gotten himself into.

Just a few hours ago he had received an email from keran, a pink haired easily mistaken for an elf opposite gendered version of himself, to help with shooting...an ad.

"Oh!, Kieran you just got here in time!".

"Right...but for an ad?".

Both stood in a filming studio, a background depicting an idyllic beach stood behind them. Stand attached lights stood about the studio.

"Yep, me and mecha kieran got the idea after we Oh! hey you ready to shoot over there!?" she shouted the question to the third person there.

Away behind the scenes and sitting in a director's chair was the robotic version of Kieran "Yeah. Ready when you are" he answered his compatriot back, the rectangular cover sliding up and down as he did.

"Oi boss. You wouldn't happen to have heard anything about the fate loops recently?".

"hm?, no not really. Why?, did another 'me' fission off again?".

"Well, from what i heard from a person who heard from another person, who heard from this chick with a red hood, who heard from this blond. That something similar to you tried to destroy that whole branch but luckily was stopped by that loop crashing" mecha kieran explained to his original.

"Seriously?, I'm beginning to think someone's out for me".

"Is that so?, well that makes two of us".

The individual that had entered could best be described as Kieran but...well as a girl.

"Kiran!, great now we can get started!".

With a spring in her step, keran grabs Kieran and drags him over to another set. Rather than a beach, the background was that of a street.

"Alright, see the 'x'?. Just stand here".

"... I'm the hopeless guy who's life gets turned around by body spray... aren't i?".

"Well, you do look the part".

"Guys, could you please not" mecha Kieran said as his spherical shoulder opened and a camera formed atop it.

"Alright!, LOOK LIVE PEOPLE!".

Beach side sounds begun to play.

"Hello ladies. Look at your man, now back to me. Look at your man again, now back to me. Sadly he isn't me, but he could be with new, Ancient Seasoning Body Spray!".

"... the hell is 'ancient seasoning'?".

"Oh, just the revolutionary new body spray that makes all the ladies go ga-ga for whoever spray's it on him or her self" keran was surprised that Kieran was doing so well without reading the script she had attached to the email.

"Now see this poor chump here?".

The camera paned over to where Kieran was.

"tch, pushing your luck here".

"Once we spray him with Ancient Seasoning Body Spray, this sad, lonely, worthless vir-".

"I could detonate my core and kill all of us if you finish that sentence".

"Alright, alright. well then, let's see!".

Without warning, Kieran was sprayed with Ancient Seasoning.

Which left him coughing and sputtering.

" 'cough, cough' God!, i got some of that in my mouth. Why does tast so bad!?".

After a few minutes of this he recovered and sniffed.

"Hey, this ain't half bad!. So, you said this'll attract women-?".

There was a crash.

"What the hell!?".

"**NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!"**

The person who had arrived shared a suspicious resemblance to Kieran, to him there was only one person he knew of who carried around a longer than normal katana and wore a black coat with blue lines that pulsed like a heartbeat.

"A-albedo!?".

"What the hell!?, how did you even!?. I'm kind of in the middle of something sooo... maybe come back later to try and kill me?".

"THIS CAN'T WAIT, NII-SAN!. I CAN SMELL YOU A WHOLE _UNIVERSE_ AWAY!".

That was... disturbing.

"Albedo...this is a whole new level of crazy, even for you".

" 'Sniff, sniff'. I can't... I can't help it, nii-san! you smell...so...so...Good!".

Kiran looked on at the whole spectacle and tried desperately to avoid laughing.

"..." keran hoped the camera was off.

"..." mecha Kieran hoped no one realized that the camera was still on. And recording.

"...what?".

"Nii-san!, let's have fun!. that way, i can smell you until the _very end of time!_".

Albedo zoomed over to Kieran and... began to sniff him...

"Oi,Oi,Oi!. What the hell is this!?. What the hell was in that spray!?".

Another crash occurred.

**"KIERAN SAMA~!".**

"S-Stella!?".

The robotic maid had burst through a wall and made a beeline for him.

"Kieran sama, what is this queer smell that flows off of you!?. It's so...so Intoxicating!".

Kieran couldn't help but be disturbed at the usually deadpane and unexpressive maid expressing such terrifying affection.

"O-oi!. Get off me!, what am i a sniff and scratch !?".

"Oh Come on Kieran, don't be such a downer!. Besides you smell pretty good...for a guy".

"...WHEN THE HELL DID YOU JOIN!?".

Much like the others keran too had become entranced by Kieran's new scent.

"And aren't you mad at your whole commercial thing getting interrupted?".

"who cares about that?".

"Kiran...".

"Phfhgh, y-yeah?, Pthgbb" she replied stifling a hearty cackle.

"What...the...hell..IS GOING ON!?".

She cleared her throat "well...sorry, but your asking the wrong girl.. actually, to be honest I'm a little shocked at all this".

"At least I'm not the only one...".

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut. They are right about you smelling so good".

"...Aw come on!".

"Hey, don't blame me!, i can't help it!. but _damn_ do you smell good".

This was certainly a conundrum. Kieran did consider just tearing his flesh off, but with how restricted he was with all the people that were on him, that idea was dashed.

"W-wait!, mecha Kieran help me out here!".

"...i would but...well".

"Oh god your not going to sniff me too are you?".

"No, it's just...just seeing you in this situation...it's".

"... Oddly entertaining".

"Kieran!, I've been looking everywhere for you!".

"S-saya!?".

"Do not be so foolish to believe i would allow a meat blob such as yourself to have _my_ Kieran".

"I-izanami!?".

"Kieran!".

"Oh, hey nu... Wait, Nu!?".

Going undetected, a masked fellow creeped his way in.

"The hell are you doing here?".

"... Your scent. I must study it... closely...".

"WATCH WHERE YOUR TOUCH, CREEP!".

"Interesting...this has even taken me under a trance...Oh yes, I'll need to spend a couple of hours to go over this..." he pondered as this masked fellow continued to be a creep.

"...cinder...you to huh?".

"Don't think I'm doing this voluntarily...and besides you'd have to be a real idiot to think this means anything...".

"Hey Kieran, mind if i smell ya for a bit?".

"of all the people...why yang?".

This situation...indeed... truly he had found despair.

"Why...all i did was answer an email, and what happened? i get dragged into this...is there anyone, ANYONE who can explain this shit!?".

"..." great, another one.

"...eliza...how?".

"It's...a long story".

"_Hehehehehehehehehehehehe..."_

"Wait...this cackling...!".

"_Hehehehehehehehehe,Ha!hahahahahahahahahahahaha!'"._Another person with a suspicious resemblance to Kieran appeared. Wearing similar clothing to him except for greyish black jeans and an azure coat over his jacket along with yellow eyes.

"...looks like my lovely plan worked out after all!!" he cackled.

"no way!, you!?".

"Ladies and gentlemen...it was _I_ all along! Envy, Gahahahahahaha!".

Kieran gritted his teeth at the revelation.

"Envy! i should have known it was you!, What the hell did you do!?. Why is everyone after my goddamn scent!?".

The black serpent laughed "i thought the answer was obvious, you see this was never an ad for Ancient Seasoning Body Spray_ BUT FOR ACE BODY SPRAY!!_".

"...and...the difference is?..".

" Ace body spray was designed for teenage boys under the impression that girls would go crazy for them...but it was instead made with smells that only men find attractive, making the person attract the same sex to them, no matter who it was".

"...why is there a talking cat".

" And not just that jubei, thanks to pinky and bolt head i got kokone of all people to super charge it!" he took a short break to laugh "There's no escape for you now Kieran!, that super ace body spray is gonna make everyone in ygddrasil want to smell you until you kill yourself!".

"ENVY!!, i swear I'm gonna!.. hey!, get off me goddammit!, stop!".

"W-wait, Kieran uh. Maybe you should stumble over in that direction, yeah".

"...And why should i!?".

"You iron dragon dumbass!, if you do i-!".

"..." the worst possible thing happened.

"Oh, no" both men uttered.

"NOW look what you did you dumbass!, do you even have a brain!? now _I'm _stuck here smelling your..."

"Oh...yes...that_ Does_ smell good! MMMMMMM, Yes!".

"... alright. That's it!".

Kieran begun to grunt as he tried to escape his sniffling prison.

Yet another crash.

Alright who is it now?.

Power cloaked the black armoured warrior.

"Dread worm, we meet again".

"Nigredo!?".

The susanoo'o unit equipped alternate of himself drew his blade, ready to strike.

"Hmph, how laughable. The feared god eater unable to remove himself from such pathetic fi-'".

"I-izanami!?" his stanc changed and killing intent flowed off of him like a raging waterfall "What sorcery have you used to ensnare **_MY_** izanami!!" the obsidian warrior demanded.

"I see, i cannot believe i was so easily fooled. by a body spray no less. Black mask, kill them and remove me from this imposter".

A familiar cackling rung out.

"Sorry sis, but the only one escaping this hell is me!".

"really, and how pray tell, are you going to escape your own trap?".

"Watch and learn, kid!. _This_ is my escape plan!, I'm borrowing this!"

As he said this, envy's form dissipated into a black mist of nanomachines that falsh formed an arm to steal jubei's sword.

"Huh!?".

The sword equipped mist moved over to nigredo and slashed, the black knight slumping over. That done the mist entered into the empy unit which underwent a startling transformation.

"Of course!, why didn't i think of that!".

Now, the black Knight had taken on a more monstrous form. Emerald cracks covered his form along with a mane of raging green energy.

"Yes...YES!, PERFECT! I'm free from that accursed stench AND i get a stronger body out of the deal!" the four eyed beast roard "Sure killing nigredo took all his tricks with him but at least he did the job of adapting to the susanoo'o unit for me!".

"Shit...did he just do what i think he did?".

"No, think of it more like envy simply reattaching a piece of himself without thinking it through" kiran explained.

"Okay, now THAT is definitely a spoiler" keran chimed in.

"Well...shit" the ninja cat joined in.

"While i would have preferred to wait for the endgame to finish off ygddrasil i guess it won't be too bad to start prematurely...".

The blakc serpent laughed once more.

"This...Now this excites met greatly!" he sighed "there is no greater joy in life than destroying everything!".

"uhm, is he... talking differently?".

"Yes...I shall remake this pathetic excuse of a multiverse in _MY_ image!" he once again laughed "I'm excited to see the looks on your faces when all of your hope is lost!".

"Aw shit, did we go from a gag loop to a doomed loop?".

"K-kokonoe!?".

"Honestly mecha Kieran, I'm surprised that you didn't expect this from hanging out with me all the time".

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING!?".

"I was too busy laughing at the fact that the same man who can outsmart gods fell for such an easy trick, i mean it's not that hard to tell the difference between Ancient Seasoning and ace".

"You made them didn't you".

She sighed "I was commissioned by some desperate low life to make a body spray to attract women, i felt so bad for him that i purposefully botched one of them and sold it to him anyways".

"Didn't really matter anyway" she continued "the other one didn't work in the end. You can't get girls to fall for you by using a spray, what kind of idot believes that".

"...SO THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Kieran shouted.

"You gonna blame the inventor for how their inventions used?, science is science get over it".

"...In any case, i think we've got bigger problems here with envy over here going kamen rider on us. I tried reading his power this guy has a few minutes ago and, it ain't gonna be pretty".

"And that means...?".

"Well, his threats to end ygddrasil aren't empty".

"Well shit... Alright what's the plan?"

"Mecha Kieran, quit being useless and hit the button on the back of your head".

"I don't-... sigh, why am i not surprised".

With the button pressed a flash of light appeared and with it.

"!, Another black mask!?".

"Nah, just an empty suit i made in my spare time".

"Wait" cinder began "you just 'made' another susanoo'o unit?"

"This was originally a gag loop, anything can happen".

Mean while with envy...

"I hope all of you know how _generous_ I'm being by letting you all have this conversation".

back to the idiots...

"Yeah, yeah hold your horses tall, dark and edgy. Kieran, hop into that suit!".

"Heh, alright let's see if i haven't gotten too rusty!" with that Kieran dissipated his body into a black fog that went over to the empty armour and entered it.

After a startling transformation, the armour was now grey and black with a more draconic design to it.

Kieran flexed his new hands, staring in amazement.

"Wow...this is unreal...my gosh".

"This... this is amazing!, i feel incredible!".

With that he let his power flare up, and...well...

"YES,YES,YES,YES. I CAN WIN, I FEEL GREAT. I...CAN...DO...THIS...UGH!".

It was... something.

"Uhmmm...ahm...sorry, anyway this makes me and envy even, right?".

"According to the script, yeah".

"Alright..."

**[Execute****, Drag-Killer!]**

The draconic gauntlet formed on Kieran's right arm.

"... It's payback time!, you son of a bitch!".

"Hahahaha, what can you even do to me with that fake and that pet dragon of your's?, compared to me your nothing but a glorified cosplayer. And the worst kind at that".

"That's funny coming from a damn recolour!"

"Enough talk!, die Kieran!".

/

**[The wheel of fate is turning]**

Both of their irom fist's clashed.

**[Rebel one]**

"Get ready to die, assshole!"

"You first, pal!".

**[Action!]**

Envy had flashed formed a sword to block Kieran's fist that had raced to hit his face.

Pushing away from eachother, Kieran drew the sword that came with his new body, swinging at super sonic speeds he matched ever one of envy's slashes from the bladw he formed his raging, erratic power into.

**[Engage!, Seven crowns. Envy!].**

His gauntlet shouted as it's silver gave way to dark green and it's once emerald jewel became purple.

Envy's super massive blade clashed with an equally large crimson sword.

"Heh, copying me now?".

Both exchanged strikes that flew faster than the eye could see.

The two continued to form and unform massive blades of emerald and crimson, each blow stopped by another, neither able to gain ground.

"Just die already!".

The ground under envy cracked and exploded as he jumped away.

"Black serpent's...".

Throwing his arms back as he gathered massive amounts of energy to unleash upon his foe.

"... Fangs!".

Hundreds of thousands of spears of emerald light blasted from him as they raced towards Kieran.

**[Pride]**

The dark green of his gear was replaced by orange and the once purple jewel was now blue, a blue glow cloaked him as he braced for impact.

The storm of beams hit Kieran dragging him along as both crashed into the city below. Kieran pulled himself out of the rubble that was a building, the blue glow gone.

"Tch!?".

He quickly brought his sword up to block the city sized sword that envy brought down on him.

The surrounding rubble and buildings disintegrated from the blade alone, Kieran once again changed the 'crown' he equipped.

**[Greed].**

With the gauntlets declaration, it's colours changes once more. Now the orange was gold and the blue jewel had once again become purple.

**[Over Boost!]****[Over Boost!] , [Over Boost!].**

Utilizing drag-killers over boost, he gathered a tremendous amount of energy.

**[Steal!].**

"G-gah!?, you bastard!".

And adding even more thanks to greed's steal ability.

Using that momentary window, Kieran threw aside his sword...

"Yadda, yadda, Yadda who gives a shit!, blazeblue, Fire!" envy roared as he activated his azure grimoire regaining his lost strength and gaining more thanks to the blazeblue. With all of that added on to the sword which he had poured _more_ power into causing it the reach the size of a country, he swung at kieran once more.

...and he _caught it._

"G-grahhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Kieran shouted as he tanked the brunt of the overwhelming, searing heat of the gargantuan sword.

Envy laughed "are you really that suicidal?, alright. TRY SOME MORE!" he shouted as he flodded more and more of his power inro his blade.

"Ghrrhghghghhghhe" Kieran gritted as he felt the layers of armour buckle and strain to stay together.

The ground around him had become glass hours ago, the glass itself cracked and fractured as kieran dug his feet into the ground for more balance.

"uuuuuuuhhhhhhhh...!" envy applied more power.

"Guuuuuuuhhhhhhh...!" more and more of Kieran's 'skin' flacked off from the shear heat.

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" envy roared as he gathered more of his power for the finishing blow.

Guuuuuuuhhhhhhaaaaaaaa!" kieran roared as his body continued to slowly break apart.

**"UuuuuuuHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**" both roared as the final clash begun.

"BLACL SERPENTS STRIKE!!" envy shouted as his blade suddenly shot out massive emerald and black snakes that charged at kieran, fanges bared as they lunged down at him.

However, before the killing blow could hit.

**[Transfer!].**

Envy's personification of impractical weapon and soul destroying snakes vanished before his eyes as he himself floated there.

"Wh-What!?".

Below, Kieran stood. His form practically covered in steam, both from his surroundings sudden cooling and his own body repairing itself. The surrounding area was bathed in crimson light thanks to the raging storm of power that surrounded him.

"Envy...".

Kieran slowly closed his right hand into a fist, and prepared to throw it.

"...try taking things seriously next time".

"IRON DRAGONS...!".

The raging storm of crimson coalesced rapidly inro his fist.

"RRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRRRR!!".

With that he threw his fist in envy's direction, unleashing a crimson beam upon him.

Envy was engulfed by the crimson lance, his body disintegrating faster than it could regenerate.

"GRRHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!?".

And with that, the battle was over

/

"ugh...damn. Should have watched the shouting, gonna have this headache all day".

"Wait... where the hell am i?".

Now back to normal Kieran had nkw found himself in some kind of void.

"Where the hell is everyone?, hello!. Damn, seriously!?. All of that i get dumped in some void".

[Cue Birthday train from guilty gear]

"W-what the hell!?" he exclaimed in shock as credits played by.

"What the hell is this shit!?".

"Oh, that?. Those are the end credits".

"Kokonoe!, here too huh?. Wait...'end credits'?".

"We'll, you beat envy WAY before you were supposed to, so my guess is the story didn't know what to do next" she explained.

"So...there was supposed to be more?".

"Yep, i got the script on me actually". The shuffling of paper could be heard from kokonoe's Comms "apparently there were about four more final bosses and a bunch of exposition and emotional moments. Awww...you and silvia even reunite, how cute".

"Huh, neat. So what now?, are we just stuck here?".

"Dunno, this wasn't supposed to happen...so who knows what's after this. Guess we better get comfy".

Kieran sighed deeply "yeah, i guess so. Honestly, it's been so long since I've actually relaxed a bit" kieran mused as he sat down... somehow.

"Man, I can't even remember the last time i got to actually sleep!, kinda wish i wasn't stuck with you but at least you're not as bad as-".

A crash reverberated in the void.

"Scanning, scanning, scanning... Kieran!?, nu's been looking everywhere for you!".

"...was i a bad person in a previous life?".


End file.
